Soul Eater: Future At The DWMA!
by CrystalMidnight18
Summary: The New Generation must enter the DWMA and train to defend themselves as a new, never before seen evil arises. As the chance to make a Death Scythe arises once more, the New Gen will get to show off their strength and discover who they truly are. This story follows two characters: Aurora and Sorrell.
1. Aurora 1

Hello! Welcome! Thank you for deciding to read my fanfic!

My name is Crystal or CM. Sometimes I will use this space to give a heads up about certain things or if I need to communicate with you guys. I am so excited for this story and this journey and I hope you all will enjoy this process with me! This story takes place in a universe that is a combination of the manga, anime, and Soul Eater: NOT!. The characters are going to start off in the NOT Class and then work their way up from there.

***Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or anything related to Soul Eater! (this will count as your disclaimer for the whole fanfic)***

The summary section was too short for what I wanted to convey for the plot so here is my summary:

Five years after the Kishin Asura was sealed on the Moon, along with several members of the DWMA, Maka Albarn led a mission to rescue those left behind and slay Asura once and for all. After an intense battle, she was successful. A year later and the next generation began to be born. The world was peaceful and the DWMA made sure to keep it that way. The treaty with the witches held true and no other Death Scythes were made after Soul Eater...

But that all changed when a group of heretic witches launched an attack against the new Grand Witch, using surprise as their advantage and breaking out all of the prisoners in Witch Prison. With this new threat, a deal has been struck between the witches and the DWMA. The heretic witches and all of the prisoners have been added to the Shinigami List which means the chance to make a Death Scythe has arisen once more. From now on, any witch that goes against the Order will be added to Death's List and therefore be hunted by the DWMA. As the new generation enters Death Weapon Meister Academy for the first time, dangers unlike ever before await them...

******Aurora: Chapter 1********

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was her first day at the DWMA and she wasn't sure yet how she felt about it. The slight weight on her stomach that had awoken her in the first place was replaced by the weight of a bowling ball and Aurora had to gasp to catch her breath. Looking down, she saw the sweet, innocent face of her baby brother.

"Rora, are you going away today?" Kai asked, his eyes wide and filling with tears.

When he spoke her nickname, it sounded like he was saying 'rawr' instead of Rora, but she thought it was adorable. Ro heaved her brother up onto her chest and snuggled him closely. She stroked his head, playing with his hair and then tickling him until he was howling with laughter. Once he was settled back against her chest, she sighed and placed her cheek on the top of his head.

"I have to live at the Academy for a little while but I promise to come and read you to sleep like I always do," Ro said, kissing the top of Kai's head.

Kai giggled and then sprung up out of bed.

"Race you downstairs!" He shouted and then was off like a bullet.

Aurora couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She grew quiet and somber as she looked around her room. She had wanted to live at home for the first year and then get an apartment with her partner when they had moved into the EAT class, but Uncle Kid had refused to make an exception for her and her father had insisted that she make new friends. Sighing, Ro got out of bed and began to put on her outfit that she had laid out the night before. Her stuff had already been sent to the Academy and was probably waiting for her at the dorms. She wondered how many people she would know at orientation. Heading downstairs, she found her family in the kitchen. Her mom was cooking breakfast, her long black hair tucked neatly into a braid. She had always envied her mother's normal hair. Somehow, she had inherited her father's lavender hair.

Right on time, her father wrapped his arms around her and squished her to his chest.

"My beautiful Aurora is leaving me today. How am I supposed to deal with this?" He asked.

Aurora rolled her eyes. She was used to his antics and found them endearing. She had been blessed to have been born with an Anti-Demon Wavelength. It allowed her to keep her father calm and keep the black blood from driving her insane.

"Dad, I'm older than all the kids that will be entering the Academy this year. It's about time I moved out and found a weapon. You have Ragnarök, why can't I have a weapon partner?" Aurora asked.

"Listen to me very carefully," her father began, becoming very serious and looking her directly in the eyes. "You need to partner with someone who also has an Anti-Demon Wavelength. You were born with my black blood and it could infect your partner during resonance unless they have the Anti-Demon Wavelength. Ask Aunt Maka to help you," Crona explained.

"Dad, you forget that Aunt Maka taught me how to see souls. I'll be able to find a partner on my own," Aurora said, puffing out her cheek.

Crona paused for a moment and then collapsed onto the floor, his face buried in his arms while his butt was in the air.

"My own daughter scolded me and I don't know how to handle this. Is this what teenage rebellion is?" Crona began ranting to himself, Ragnarök soon appearing and beating up on him.

Aurora sighed and looked at her mother who was giggling as she set plates piled with food on the table. After a lively breakfast with her family, Aurora said her good-byes and assured both her brother and her father that she would be back the next night to visit them. She took off at a run, heading for the Academy that she knew and loved. She had been raised in Death City and the Academy had been her playground. She would finally be attended and Aurora was filled with excitement. Aurora weaved through the town and ran up the stairs to the Academy with ease. She took a moment to take in the sight of the DWMA and the sight of the city. It was so beautiful looking out over the city that she stood there for a few minutes before heading inside and finding her way to orientation. When she arrived, Iris, Skylar, and Cam were already there. Iris and Cam squealed as soon as they saw Aurora and all three girls hugged each other closely. They were all close friends and Aurora was so glad they would all be in the same class together. It was going to be a good day.


	2. Sorrell 1

Sorrell groaned as his alarm clock went off, punching it off his side table so that it went flying through the air and landed with a thud before quieting. Smiling, Sorrell rolled over and promptly went back to sleep. He had just barely started to settle into sleep once more when his mother flung open the doors to his room.

"Ohayō watashi no ai. Gakkō no junbi o suru jikandesu!" She said cheerfully.

"Ofukuro, five more minutes!" Sorrell groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Sorrell, it's your first day at the Academy. You have to get up!"

Sorrell's eyes flung open as his mother ripped the pillow off of his head and pulled the sheet out from under him. He went tumbling through the air before landing roughly on the ground. He rubbed his butt as he got up and glared at his mother, but she was already happily going through his closet to pick out something for him to wear.

"Mom, I can choose my own clothes! Plus, most of my stuff has been sent over to the Academy!" Sorrell said, collecting his mother and pushing her out of his room.

"I'll go make you some breakfast. Make sure you wash your face!"

Sorrell closed the door in her face and sighed. She was always overly affection with him but he was her only child so he couldn't get too upset with her. He went to his closet and found the clothes he had shoved aside for today. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a short-sleeved navy jacket. The jacket was emblazoned by two Shinigami emblems, the teeth of which run down the entire length of its front, with a pair of stars depicted upon either shoulder. Sorrell left the jacket open as he pulled on his shoes and finished getting ready, remembering to put his glasses on so that the star symbol in his eye wouldn't show. He took one last look at his room before heading downstairs, ruffling his black hair into submission.

In the kitchen, his father was sitting at the small breakfast bar reading the morning newspaper. His mother was busily cooking a feast and Sorrell shook his head. The three of them chatted while they ate breakfast, Sorrell absorbing this time with his family. They had moved back to America from Japan where his parents had been stationed at the DWMA just so that he could attend the DWMA. He had been grateful that his family was allowed to move to Death City because it meant that he could visit them instead of writing letters. He knew he was luckier than most and made sure that he appreciated his parents. His father had taught him to be courteous at all times and it showed. After breakfast, the family spent a good amount of time saying good-bye to each other before Sorrell headed off to the DWMA. He had a pamphlet and read through it as he navigated the streets of Death City. He saw a market and a coffee shop and a park before he finally reached the stairs at the Academy.

Silently, Sorrell cursed his father for not telling him that the stairs were huge. He hated surprises. Sor huffed before he tucked the pamphlet into his pocket and then began his ascent up the staircase. He had read that it was designed this way to build strong leg muscles. The stairs weren't an issue for him since he had been trained in martial arts by his father. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned around and looked at the view of the city. It was absolutely breathtaking and he took a few moments to appreciate it before he continued into the school. He was able to find the room where they were holding orientation with ease and checked in with the teacher who was a zombie.

"Sorrell Hoshi, checking in," Sorrell said calmly.

"Ah yes. Akane's little boy. Welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Sid said, handing him his Meister badge.

Sorrell pinned the badge to his jacket and then glanced around the room. There was a group of girls giggling together with a guy standing a little off to the side. One girl had purple hair and was slightly taller than the rest. One girl had teal hair and was extremely loud. The other had white hair and seemed to be siblings with the boy standing off to the side. It was clear that they were all friends who had known each other for a while.


	3. Sorrell 2

Sorrell was leaning against the windows in the back of the room when he saw a familiar blond head check-in with Sid before heading toward him. Sorrell smiled and pushed himself off the window and shook hands with Thorn before they gave each other a quick, friendly hug. Thorn was the son of Clay Sizemore and Sorrell's childhood friend from Japan. Clay had been stationed with Akane in Japan.  
"Yo, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Sorrell said, happy to see a familiar face.  
"Yeah, I convinced my dad that he missed your dad too much and that we should just move to the States. He's sentimental so he bought it and took Death's offer to move here and have me enrolled," Thorn explained.  
"Too bad you're a Meister as well as me or else we could have partnered up."  
"I'm sure you'll be able to find a partner here. There are tons of students in this room, we're bound to find partners."

Thorn and Sorrell's attention was drawn to the front of the room where Sid had walked to the center of the room and was clearing his throat.  
"Welcome to the DWMA," Sid said, spreading his arms. "I'm Sid, one of the teachers here. Those of you here who transform into weapons and those of you who wish to be meisters, who fight with the weapons. There are probably those of you among the weapons who are not yet able to transform under your own will yet. But there is no rush. This is the school where you will learn that. From here on, you'll have to choose a partner- meisters with weapons and weapons with meisters. For still inexperienced weapons in particular, the meister you partner with is important. Just as one cannot become a parent without a child, without a meister that can use a weapon, it will be difficult to become a weapon. Take your time and find a partner that you have good chemistry with. I was never an eloquent man. I think it will be quicker for you to understand if you actually see partners with matching wavelengths for yourself."

The door flung open and in walked a pair of older students. Sorrell didn't know who they were, but he could tell they were strong. Definitely stronger than a 1-Star Team. One man had white, short hair while the other had long, red hair and an eyepatch.  
"I'd like to introduce you to your seniors, 3-Star Team from Squad 3, the Meister Flynn and the Weapon Xander. Begin," Sid said.  
Xander, the man with the white hair, smirked a cocky grin before his body began to glow yellow and he transformed into a large, black Great Sword. Flynn, the man with the red hair, held him with ease and then held his arm straight out, his palm open. Xander balanced perfectly in his palm without any assistance. Some of the students actually 'ooo'd.  
"If we acknowledge each other's wills and match our breathing, then without any effort he'll balance perfectly in my hand," Elliot explained.  
In a flash, Flynn gripped onto Xander's handle and then began to swing him around skillfully. It was amazing to watch and it was clear to see why they were a 3-Star Team. Their talent was astronomical. The pair bowed and Xander transformed back into a human.  
"This is a Weapon and Meister partnership. You will learn all about it little by little in your classes. Right now, just sense out your feelings. That's all for today. You're dismissed." Sid said and waved the students off.

There was a murmuring among the students in the classroom, but Sorrell noticed people starting to approach each other that weren't speaking before. Maybe they were already sensing out their feelings and matching wavelengths. Sorrell closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowed his heart-rate down and tried to sense the souls around him. If he could just lessen the noise, he would be able to see if anyone in the room was close to matching his wavelength. One heartbeat... Two heartbeats... Three heartbeats. There! Sorrell opened his eyes and whipped around towards the front of the classroom. The girl with white hair that had been laughing with her group of friends earlier was staring at him. She had felt it too, it seemed. Sorrell chuckled to himself and then shoved his hands into his pocket. Well, things were about to get interesting.


	4. Aurora 2

CM: Hello! If you are reading this, I have added a disclaimer and plotline to the first chapter of this fanfic (Aurora 1) if any of you readers would like to check it out!

***** Aurora: Chapter 2 *****

Aurora had been chatting with her friends about who they were interested in partnering up with when class started. The two teachers in front of her were amazing. The one named Xander with the white hair really captured her attention and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Ro watched the demonstration with awe, her eyes sparkling at the display of partnership. She wanted to have a strong partnership and friendship with her Weapon. Ragnarok was always so mean to her father that she wanted a partner that she could really be friends with.

When Xander and Flynn were done with the demonstration, Sid dismissed the class, but Aurora couldn't help watching Xander for a few moments longer. She was fascinated with him and it took her a bit of strength to tear her eyes away from him. As she was looking around the room, watching people begin to pair off, she heard it. At first, it was just a low murmuring, but then the voices began to grow louder.

"I don't know what that freak thinks she's doing here."

"Yeah, no one is gonna want to pair with her."

"Isn't her dad that monster who swallowed the Kishin? How is she even allowed to live?"

Aurora could feel her blood boiling when she located the guys who were talking about her on the other side of the room. They were students that she had never seen before which meant they had to be from out of town. Everyone in Death City knew that Crona had been pardoned by Lord Death and had accepted him and his family. But Aurora knew that not everyone felt that way. Ro clenched her fists as she marched up to the two guys, her expression fierce.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face," Aurora said, squaring up against the thugs.

Ro felt a hand on her arm. Normally, she would have reacted on instinct and flipped the person over her shoulder. But she knew the presence of the soul behind her.

"Come on Ro, these idiots aren't worth your time," Skylar said.

Ro's blood was still boiling but she calmed at Skylar's touch. After a few tense moments, Ro backed down and looked at Skylar.

"You're right. Let's go."

Just as Aurora turned around with Skylar, she felt the rush of wind and blocked the blade that came at her with her arm. Black blood oozed from the wound but quickly solidified. Ro grabbed Skylar's hand and he transformed in a flash of blue light. Ro pushed the blade away from her body and then swung around. The guy was lunging with his Demon Sword partner, but Ro parried it easily with a flick of her wrist, using Skylar to knock the sword to the side, but not out of the thug's hands. The guy was shouting more obscene things at Ro, but she ignored them. She was too focused on the fight. Ro stayed on the offensive, knocking the sword away from her time and time again until she found her opportunity. The guy stumbled as she parried and Ro shifted her stance and weight instantly. Putting all of her strength into her move, Ro used the blunt side of the blade and the head of the scythe to attack, thrusting it into the chest of her opponent and sending him flying backward.

Ro watched as he landed against the floor and didn't get up. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and let go of Skylar as he transformed back into a human. He stood at her side and then smirked at her, his sharp teeth showing. His scythe form looked just like his father's but Skylar was black and grey. The eye at the top of the scythe was colored pink to match Skylar's eye color.

"You're gonna make a cool partner," Skylar said.

Aurora blushed and giggled, shoving Skylar's arm before they turned and headed towards the door together.

"Come on, I'll buy you your favorite coffee from Deah Bucks," Skylar said as they were walking out.

"Oh, can we get lunch there too? I'm starving."


	5. Sorrell 3

Sorrell had a lazy grin on his face when the girl with the white hair approached him. She was petite, but he had no doubt that she was strong. Her soul was very steady and her gaze was determined. Her cheeks were puffed out ever so slightly as she bravely marched up to him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Iris Evans. Starting today, let's be great partners," Iris said.

Sorrell looked down at Iris' hand and chuckled before grasping it firmly and shaking her hand.

"Yo, I'm Sorrell Hoshi. Looking forward to working with you," Sorrell said, flashing that lazy grin again.

Iris' expression changed and she grinned widely. She was actually rather adorable and Sorrell couldn't help but grin down at her. It was definitely going to be interesting working with her. Just as he was about to suggest they go somewhere to talk, a fight broke out. Sorrell noticed that it was with the purple-haired girl that Iris had been with earlier and the white-haired boy as well.

"Aurora!" Iris called out.

Sorrell could feel Iris' emotions shift as she noticed what was happening as well. He stuck out his arm as Iris moved forward and pushed her beside him once more.

"That's my brother and my best friend!" Iris exclaimed, pushing against Sorrell's arm.

"This is their fight. I understand that you want to protect your friends, but we're all here to become stronger," Sorrell said, his face quite serious.

Iris stopped struggling against him as she looked up and saw his expression. Sorrell put his arm down and watched as Iris' brother transformed into a scythe and the fight started. He observed closely, picking up on the fighting styles of each pair. Iris' friends clearly had the upper hand and their bond already seemed strong. Their souls were quickly coming into alignment and Sor knew that they would be a pair to compete with. A sibling rivalry. Sor smirked. How interesting.

When the fight ended, Sor wasn't surprised that Iris' friends came out the victors. His attention flicked to the corner as Xander and Elliot made their way through the crowd of students that had gathered. Xander crouched down next to the meister, the one that had instigated the fight.

"Tsk, tsk, entering a fight you couldn't win..." Xander said. "Here at Shibusen, we have a strict no-bullying policy. You'll have to speak to Lord Death and repeat all those degrading phrases you were just throwing around. Let's hope he's in a merciful mood today."

The expression on Xander's face was truly frightening and it sent shivers up Sor's spine. He was someone you did not want to cross. Xander stood up and then addressed the crowd.

"Listen up. We're particular to talent and potential here. I scoped out the room when I walked in and there are a few students who caught my eye," Xander paused to look at a few students and Sor made sure to take a mental note of each one. Aurora, Iris' brother, a girl with blue hair, a girl with pink hair, Thorn, a boy with pink hair, himself, and Iris. "Trust yourselves and your partner and you'll be able to go far. I hope to see you all in the EAT Class."

"Iris! Meet us at Deathbucks!" Aurora called as she and Iris' brother left the room.

Sorrell looked down at Iris and saw a strange expression on her face as she was looking at Aurora and her brother. Was it jealousy? Admiration? He couldn't place it, but he was sure that he would get to know her expressions in time. As Sor was looking at Iris, she looked up at him and then turned to him. "Now let's get started," Iris said, holding up clenched fists to her chest.

Sorrell couldn't contain his laughter at her expression. Her cheeks were slightly puffed, her eyes were determined, and she had a slight frown to her lips. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen and had to take a moment to compose himself.

"Sorry, forgive me. Your expression was priceless."

Sor took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. He controlled his expression as he looked back down at Iris. Her cheeks were flushed and Sor could tell that he had embarrassed her.

"I'm serious," Iris said with a slight huff.

"Right, so if you insist on practicing now, how about we start with a 'Getting to Know You' exercise?" Sor replied.

"What's that?"

"Of course, I'm talking about dancing. Dancing together helps match wavelengths. It will be easier for us to get stronger if we match our wavelengths. And as a treat, we meet up with your friends at Death Bucks."

Before Iris had time to reject him, Sor dragged her out to the lawn and they began practicing. About an hour later, they were still practicing because Iris kept trying to take the lead and they would fall out of sync. Iris usually ended up stepping on Sor's toes and they were starting to get Sor.

"Stop trying to take the lead. Just trust me and relax."

Sor flicked the tip of Iris' nose but did it in a playful way and with not enough force to hurt. Iris puffed out her cheeks and Sor gave her a lazy smirk. After a moment, they took a deep breath together and kept doing so until their breathing was aligned and then they began to dance. They started out strong, Iris letting Sorrell take the lead, but as they continued to dance, Iris' eyes slowly started to drift downward.

"Hey. Keep your eyes on mine." Sor said quietly.

Iris' attention snapped back to Sorrell and he began to hum to keep them in step. After a few minutes, the dance ended and Sorrell felt a stronger connection to Iris. They smiled at each other and after a moment, Sor took a step back, slowly letting Iris' hands fall out of his.

"Let's go meet your friends," Sor said with a smirk.


	6. Aurora 3

CM: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I disappeared for a bit there. Things have been hectic with Midterms and now the CoronaVirius is causing chaos. I will be trying to post things on a more regular schedule but that might not happen as quickly as I am hoping since I still have to finish the rest of the semester.

Thank you so much for sticking with me!

Aurora and Skylar were heading to the door to go to Death Bucks when Xander headed towards the two thug students whom she had just beaten. She paused, curious as to what he had to say. She blushed fiercely when Xander mentioned talent and potential. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Skylar puff up his chest a bit and she couldn't help but giggle. It was a well-known fact that the twins wanted to outshine their father and that their meisters were going to have to work very hard to pull that off. Ro was proud that they were getting called talented because that meant that they were already ahead of the others. She was going to work just as hard as Skylar to become the strongest team and for Ro to turn Skylar into a Death Scythe.

Ro watched as Xander and Flynn picked up the thugs.

"Did I forget to mention that you just attacked Lord Death's niece and nephew?" Xander murmured to the thugs as they were leaving.

Ro saw the blood drain from both of the thugs faces as they were half-carried, half-dragged from the room. She looked across the room and saw Iris, her face a mixture of concern, jealousy, and admiration.

"Iris! Meet us at Deathbucks!" Ro called as she waved.

Ro turned and beamed at Skylar and then they continued on their way out the door. The team chatted on their walk to the cafe, catching up on what they had been doing before enrollment. Skylar had his own small group of friends that were separate from Ro and the others so sometimes it was hard to catch him. Death City was beautiful. The cobblestone streets were bleached from the sun, which was blazing fiercely in the sky. Death City had expanded over the years and things had grown with it. The buildings were unique, tall and beautiful. The newer buildings were more sleek and modern, made with new technology that helped prevent them from being destroyed easily. They could handle a direct attack from Witch Hunter and not even have a scratch on them. Some sections of Death City still had old buildings that had never gotten destroyed or remodeled. The streets were buzzing with activity as Death City went about its day.

Ro and Sky finally arrived at Deathbucks and were grateful that it wasn't that busy. Deathbucks had expanded when Death City had expanded and now had a shop about twice the size of the original. They even had a balcony area which was Ro's favorite spot. Ro and Sky ordered lunch and coffee and tea before making their way up to the balcony and grabbing a large table. They knew their friends would arrive eventually and they would need the space. After they had eaten their lunch and were sipping on their coffee, the pair discussed what they wanted their goals to be for the school year.

"I think our goal should be to get to the top of the NOT Class." Ro stated.

"It's our first day of class and you're already saying you want to get to the top of the class? I didn't peg you as the ambitious type." Skylar replied.

"It's not that impossible of a task. That EAT Class teacher Xander said that we are talented and basically said that he has his eye on us. We're childhood friends and our wavelengths resonate well together. Besides, I know you want to outshine your dad and your sister."

Skylar regarded Aurora for a moment before smirking, flashing her his sharp teeth.

"We're gonna be the coolest pair the DWMA has ever seen."

Aurora smiled happily and nodded. After about an hour, Iris and her new partner finally showed up.

"Did she bully you into practicing?" Aurora called, poking fun of Iris as the team approached.

"It wasn't that bad." Sorrell replied.

"Hey, don't let my little sis push you around. You're a team now, you get a say too." Skylar said, ignoring Iris as she began to pummell her small fists against his arm.

"You guys are awful!" Iris whined.

Skylar and Aurora and Iris' new partner, Sorrell, chuckled at her, It was fun to get her worked up at times. The group sat down together and introductions were made. Ro found out that Sorrell was the son of Akane Hoshi and Tsugumi Harudori and that he was a meister like herself.

"You two have it easy. You're childhood friends, right? So your bond is probably already strong," Sor pointed out.

"Yes our-" Ro began to say but was cut off by Skylar's loud laughter.

"That's damn right we have it easy! Ro is gonna make me into a Death Scythe in no time," Skylar said, his ego clearly inflated as he laughed hardily.

Ro's temple twitched with irritation and she flicked Skylar's forehead.

"Hey-"

Before Skylar could shout, Ro shoved a piece of cake into his mouth to get him to shut up.

"As I was saying," Ro said with a pointed glare at Skylar who was trying not to choke, "our bond is strong but that doesn't mean that we won't have to work as hard as you guys. We still have to balance our souls and learn technique."


	7. Sorrell 4

Sorrell was enjoying his time meeting Iris' friends. He laughed at the antics of Aurora and Skylar. Over time, more and more people began to join their small group. The next pair to join was two girls; Mia and Cam. Cam was the daughter of Black Star and Tsubaki and it was clear that she had inherited her father's loud and wild behavior. Mia was the daughter of Kim Diehl and was the Meister of the pair. Sorrell learned that Cam, Iris, Skylar, and Aurora had all grown up together and were very close friends. The next pair to join, to Sor's delight, was Thorn and his new partner Killian. Killian was Mia's younger brother and was very quiet. He preferred observing the group while eating sweets.

The large group had practically taken over the balcony and time seemed to disappear as they chatted and got to know one another. Sor was enjoying his time connecting with his new peers when things took a turn for the worst. He hadn't seen the two blond boys enter the bunch until a comment sliced through the group, effectively quieting them all.

"I didn't know they let people like you in here," The taller blond said.

Sorrell had seen the words come out of the blond's mouth, but he wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. This was the second time today someone had bullied Aurora about being different. One of the first things Sor did before coming to the Academy was research the students that he would be attending with. He had coecered his father into giving him information about his fellow alumni and their children so he knew that Aurora had black blood, but his father had made it seem like Death City accepted Aurora and her father. Sor couldn't see souls but from his interactions with Ro, he liked her and thought she was a good person. Just as Sor was about to speak up, Ro beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?" Ro said, her voice strong and defiant.

"I'll always have a problem with scum like you-"

Before the blond boy could finish his sentence, Ro sucker-punched him directly in the jaw. The boy fell to the floor and Ro stood over him.

"You know absolutely nothing about me," Ro said, her voice like steel.

Ro stood over the boy for another moment before she turned on her heels, grabbed her bag and left. The group sat in stunned silence for a long moment before Cam and Iris jumped up to chase after their friend.

"What's your problem, man?" Skylar asked, helping the blond boy to his feet.

"Dunno..." The blond muttered, wiping away the blood that had dribbled onto his chin.

Ro must have not held back with that punch.

"I know you didn't grow up with her but that's no reason to start insulting her," Skylar murmured to the blond as he grabbed his bag. "If you guys want to see where the boy's dorm is, follow us." Sky said to the other boys milling about.

Sor stood up slowly and grabbed his bag. He followed Sky and the two blonds but stayed a bit back. Thorn and Killian joined him and they all quietly observed the small group in front of them. They had helped the girls get to their dorm and now were heading to the boy's dorm.

"So who do you think those two are?" Thorn asked, his hands behind his head.

"Rowen and Alister Thompson. Rowen is the son of Liz Thomspon and Alister is the son of Patty Thompson. As a boy, Rowen was only allowed to play with other boys and his mother was very strict with him. Because of that, he only has Skylar and Alister as friends," Killian prattled off facts like he didn't have to think about them.

Sor and Thorn stopped and looked at the quiet pink-haired boy who was distracted from trying to get the last of his sweets out of their box. When he noticed it had gone quiet, Killian looked at the other two boys.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He asked innocently.

"We were just surprised you knew so much about them," Thorn said lightly.

"I like observing people," Killian replied.

Sor turned his attention back to the group of three boys ahead of them and wondered what Rowen had been through at a young age. Maybe it was because he had never interacted with girls that he didn't know how to talk to them... But there was something about the way he spoke to Aurora that struck Sor as odd. Something had triggered him and Sor wondered what it could have possibly been. They all shortly arrived at the boy's dorm which was smaller than Sor had imagined it would be. It was the size of a small manor and Sor could just see the outline of a courtyard in the back. The boys all gathered together and walked through the dorm at the same time. They were greeted by the housemaster, Elijah. Elijah appeared to be in his thirties, mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion. Elijah gave the group a tour of the house before showing them to their rooms to get settled. Sor was roomed with Skylar and Rowen while Thorn was roomed with Killian and Alister. The room was large which was good to house three boys in. There were three beds that had trunks at the end of them. Large desks sat across from the beds.

Sor was pleasantly surprised to see his guitar leaning up in the corner. While he was distracted by his guitar, Rowen and Skylar picked their beds. Rowen picked the bed on the far left while Skylar picked the middle bed, which meant that Sor was stuck with the bed on the far right. He didn't mind being placed up against the wall though. Rowen and Skylar were chatting loudly before they noticed Sorrell had picked up his guitar and they began to admire it. It turns out that they were both music buffs as well and had been looking for people to start a band with. Sorrel grinned, today was looking to be a good day after all.


	8. Aurora 4

Aurora was still fuming from earlier. She and Iris were now in their dorm, relaxing after the long day. Ro had gotten roomed with Iris, which she was thankful for. Iris was a lot easier to handle than Cam was sometimes. Cam and Mia had gotten roomed together which Ro thought was perfect. They would be able to strengthen their bond and be a better team. Aj and Winnie were the last two paired together. Aj was Anya Hepburn's daughter and Princess of House of Yngling. Elowen, a.k.a Winnie, was Jacqueline Dupre's daughter and partner to that asshat from before. Ro felt a new surge of anger roll through her. The guy from earlier flashed in her head again. Blond hair fell into his face, stopping just above his jaw. He had it tamed with a beanie, keeping it from falling into his eyes. His eyes were a shade of blue she had never seen before. They were bright and clear, but sharp as well. His skin was just barely kissed by the sun, giving him a warm ivory complexion.

Ro touched the necklace that was nestled safely against her chest. The boy had been fixated on it. At first, she had thought he was just being rude and staring at her chest, but she noticed how his eyes had followed it when she stood. She couldn't remember who had given it to her, but she knew that she had had it since she was a child. Ro sighed frustratedly and put away the last things that were in her hand. She had been organizing her things, but her mind had been someplace else. Iris had her things haphazardly strewn about the room and Ro shook her head at the sight. She went over and helped her friend with her things before they both settled down for the night. It had been an eventful day and tomorrow was sure to hold more difficulties for them.

Ro was sleeping soundly in her bed when something roused her. She got a feeling that she was in danger and her sense went on full alert. She opened her eyes to see her father hovering above her. His arms were pinned on either side of her face.

"Did you know my blood is black?" He asked.

Aurora looked up at her father's face and noticed that his eyes were black. She swallowed hard and then smiled sweetly.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ro asked softly.

Ro could hear Iris breathing in her bed on the other side of the room. She was still asleep and Ro silently thanked Lord Death for it. Crona faltered at Ro calling him 'Daddy'.

"Daddy, it's me. Aurora," Ro said softly.

"Why didn't you come home?" Crona asked, his voice sad and a bit confused.

"Let's sing together like we used to," Ro said.

Ro began to sing softly:

"oooo Lullaby, birds to their little nest fly

Sheep safely home have come,

Bumble bees no longer hum,

Moon shining bright in the sky, peeps at my babe from on high

Sleep under silvery sky, loo lullaby

Sing lullaby"

Crona joined Ro as she sang, his eyes slowly returning to their lavender color.

"My little girl my love, cooing like a dove

I never knew they you'd bring, such a great joy from within

What we've been chosen to do, now is to cherish you,

Oh what a wonderful gift, loo lullaby

Sing lullaby"

Crona and Aurora sat up and Ro threw her arms around her dad's neck. She knew that her soul needed to be close to his to calm him down. Singing had always helped her to get her dad back from insanity, but her soul was the key. When she had been born with an anti-demon wavelength, her dad clung to her like his lifeline. It was hard for Crona to not be clingy with his daughter because of this. Ro sat there hugging her father for a long time before he patted her lightly on the back and she released him.

"Where are we?" Crona asked softly.

"We're in the girl's dorm. Let's get you home," Ro said, standing and grabbing her father's hand.

"Was... Was I sleepwalking again?" Crona asked.

Ro put her finger to her lips to quiet him. Crona went perfectly silent and Ro managed to sneak him out of the dorm without anyone seeing. She kept his hand in hers as she walked him back to their house. He was quiet for a long time which Ro thought was unusual and finally looked over at him.

"Daddy?" Ro questioned softly.

"Are you ashamed to have me as your father?" Crona asked.

They stopped walking and Aurora starred up into her father's face for a long time. He refused to look at her. In fact, he was looking everywhere except for her face. Time seemed to stand still before Crona released Aurora's hand and crumpled in on himself. His anxiety had become too much to bear. Ro stepped in front of her father and took his face into her hands, gently. She waited until he looked her in the eyes.

"You are my father. Everything I am is because of you. I love you! And I'm proud to call myself your daughter," Ro said.

"But I didn't do anything special! I can't deal with this," Crona said, fidgeting under Ro's hands.

Ro hugged her father closely and waited for his muttering to stop. He hugged her back, holding her tightly to him. After several minutes had passed, Ro and Crona let go of each other. Ro helped her father to his feet and then grabbed his hand as they continued walking home. Ro hummed softly, further soothing her father's soul until she was confident that he was stable.

"Hey, dad," Ro said.

"Yes?" Crona asked.

"Who was it that gave me this necklace?" Ro asked, holding up the silver pendant before letting it fall against her skin.

"Oh, my friend Liz Thompson gave that necklace to you. I never understood why she never let you play with her little boy..." Crona said, trailing off as he spoke.

They hugged each other good-bye before parting ways, Ro leaving her dad at the entrance to their house. Ro kept waving until she couldn't see her dad anymore as she walked away and continued on her way back to the girl's dorm. She thought about what her father had said and the way the boy had reacted to her. Maybe Liz wasn't her father's friend after all and she was teaching her son to hate her father and her whole family. Ro's mind ran wild with possibilities, each more wild than the next. She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brilliantly and Ro knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Twisting her hair in her fingers, Ro styled it into a loose braid before tying off the end. She headed to the Academy, putting her hood up so that her face would be obscured. She was wearing a black hoodie, black gym shorts, and sneakers. At least she was dressed to get some extra training in. She ran up and down the DWMA stairs a few times before heading to the back where the outdoor training center was. Most of the equipment was locked away in the storage shed, but Ro didn't need it. She did what was left up of the obstacle course a few times, trying to beat her previous time with each pass through.

Ro trained until the sky was beginning to lighten in color. The sun would be coming up soon and Death City would be waking up. Ro began to jog back to the girl's dorm, not paying attention to her surroundings. When she was rounding the bend to the stairs, she collided with a solid object and was knocked on her ass. Swearing under her breath, she glanced up to see that she had bumped into the boy from the previous day. He had a light bruise on his jaw from where she had punched him and this made Ro feel slightly happy. He stood up and brushed himself off before holding out a hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. The boy helped her to her feet and she sighed, brushing herself off and lowering her hood.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" Ro replied in an equally gruff tone.

The boy looked out over the city.

"I couldn't sleep..." He said quietly, his voice trailing off.

Ro looked over the boy. His hair was unkempt but his beanie did a good job of hiding it. He wore a gray half-button shirt with a white shirt underneath it, black jeans, and black sneakers. In his hand, he held a blue and white plaid jacket. It looked like a shearling jacket without the wool, but it was hard to tell from the way he held it. His shirt sleeves ended at his elbow and Ro saw a nasty looking bruise peeking out from under the edge. The boy shifted and pulled his sleeve down, making Ro look back up at his face. It was strange to her that he would cover a bruise he had gotten from training like that.

"Can you just fuck off already?" The boy snapped.

Ro was shocked into silence. She hadn't expected him to react so violently, but she should have. He had been nothing but abrasive to her since they had met and she hadn't even learned his name yet.

"Are you going to cry now?" The boy sneered.

Ro didn't hesitate as she swept the boy's legs from under him with her right leg while slamming him in the chest with her fist. He went down like a ton of bricks and she heard the breath get knocked out of his lungs. She smirked as she stepped over him and walked away. It was shaping up to be an interesting year at the DWMA.


End file.
